My first and only love
by Peeto4eva
Summary: A fanfic based in a modern era , where Peeta Mellark falls for the Charming and soft Cato. Yet they will have to face struggles like no other in their quest to keep their love. CatoxPeeta, Peeto, Peetato, Cato/Peeta
1. Chapter 1

The first day of highschool is always going to be hard, especially entering as a sophomore into a new highschool . In a new city. In a new country. Compared to school in the uk, this is going to be a drastic change. I just hope my past can't catch up to me, but how can it? I now live 3000 miles away with my aunt and uncle.

Well, let me introduce myself first, I am Peeta Mellark and this is my first day of highschool.

The thoughts that swirled through my head, were ones that were not needed. Especially as I need to get ready for the upcoming day. They didn't help nor sooth yet set a light the raw nerves which seem to have consumed my torso. I can honestly say, I felt a bit sick. But who wouldn't? Right?

The school I would now be attending is called, 'district two'. What a strange name for a highschool. I looked at myself in the mirror, before stripping down, ready to hop in the shower. In some ways I was grateful for my mothers cold and harsh demeanour. The fact that she forced me to lift 100kg bags of flour, each morning, meant that my body had developed quite nicely. Despite this, it never justified the way she treated me, the hurt she cause, to her own son? No, I can't think of this, I have a new life now. New life, clean slate. Well I hope…..

* * *

Half an hour later I was dressed and ready. I looked at myself in the hall mirror, I looked good. Clad in a white armani top and skinnies with white converse. I thought I looked pretty good. Not to mention I had my gold Armani watch on, which was a going away present from my father.

"Are you ready Peeta? Your lunch money is on the table with your bag, i'll be in the car" Shouted my aunt.

Walking into the hallway, sure enough my bag and money was there. I slung my bag over my shoulder and pocketed the money. Stepping down my porch stairway, I was hit with a surge of nerves, which had my skin crawling enough to make me shiver. I hopped into the front seat of my aunts jag and gave her a small smile. It can't hurt to be polite, especially after what she has done for me.

The car smoothly pulled out of the driveway and rounded the near corner. The peaceful blanket of silence which had been laid upon us was relaxing. It gave me time to think, my first lesson was English literature, which I was quite please about as I thoroughly enjoyed English lessons. My second lesson would be art. This, I was elated about, I absolutely loved art, yet what daunted me was that I was put in junior classes for both of these lessons. These lessons will be followed by math and history. Im in a junior class for them also. Not like there was any pressure on me in the first place…..

The car smoothly pulled up to the school. I gave my aunt one last nervous smile before saying "I'll see you at three" She just smiled and nodded, and I slipped out from the car.

The school looked massive, daunting quite frankly. Students were littered around quietly conversing and going about their social matter. You could clearly distinguish the type of 'cliques' that were around. On the stairwell up to the school there was a group of cheerleaders. Now, don't get me wrong, they were all attractive yet, not my type…

Gliding up the stairs, I looked toward the pack of girls. One blonde girl giggled and waved, so I shyly waved back. All of the others soon began to wave. I smirked and turned back.

Walking into the school, I quickly found the main office where I was to pick up a list of the classrooms that also had my schedule on. Turning around from the desk, I bumped into a taller person who was as solid as a brick. I fell onto my ass and my papers got scattered over the floor.

"Erm, I-im sorry, I wasnt looking", I flushed, quite frankly embarrassed.

"No, no, it was my fault" A smooth, almost silky voice replied.

I dared a chance and looked up to him. He was also kneeling down yet still towered over me, he must have been at least a foot taller. A smile was graced on his chiseled features. I met his eyes, they sent warmth through me, they were a deep oceanic blue colour. I started to go red with embarrassment and quickly gathered my things and stood.

He also stood and I turned to walk away, but he had lain a hand on my shoulder and spun me around. His face held a look of hurt, this unintentionally hurt me. My face probably held a look of sadness and confusion as his face softened.

"Look, i'm going to tell you straight…..I bumped into you on purpose, you're new here right?" I nodded " Thought so, I haven't seen no one as near as cute as you in this school"

I flushed at the comment, not knowing how to deal with this sort of thing…

"Whats your name?" He smoothly spoke.

"P-Peeta,", I stuttered, oh how i hated that.

A small smile played along his lips as he said, " Well, its nice to meet you, I'm Cato. I'll show you around? If you don't mind. I'd like to get to know you better, especially as I love your english accent"

**Please Read and Review. Would like to know if you think this story should go any further.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wait what? A guy like him would want to get to know me? Well thats a first. What would my mother think of me. Standing here flushing and stumbling over words. She'd beat me, thats what she'd do, and then she would throw me out, again…..

"So, what do you have first?" Cato chirply said as his face held an eager look.

"Erm E-english" I replied, internally cursing my stutter.

"Your stutters cute" Cato said in a higher tone of voice. A obvious pink blush formed across my cheeks as I looked up at his face.

A small brunette girl suddenly appeared at Cato's side, with a look of knowing yet slight confusion on her face.

"I'm Clove" She confidently stated whilst moving in for a hug.

"I'm Peeta" I said, returning the hug. I looked up into Cato's face, it displayed mixed emotions, yet the most prominent one was disappointment. Before I had chance to ask why Clove said, " I'm Cato's sister, I'm a sophomore and Cato here is a junior."

I smiled and said, "Well its really nice to meet you Clove, I'm also a sophomore. However, I must be getting to my first lesson, I wouldn't want to be late."

I began to turn around, when a muscular arm linked itself in mine, looking up I noticed it was Cato and immediately started to blush. I could already conjure that he was a touchy feely type of person, which was more than acceptable for me. Since my childhood had been deprived of any sort of affection.

"I'll walk with you, since we are in the same class" Cato said. By now Clove had disappeared, I'm assuming to her own lesson.

I don't know what it is, but I think I'm falling for this Peeta kid pretty hard. And I've only known him for what, like 10 minutes. His soft blue eyes, and soft blonde hair make him look absolutely adorable. I'm bi, yet I haven't had any sort of relationship with a guy, so this is strange. I mean, I'm confident around girls, yet with a guy, Peeta specifically, it seems to be coming naturally. I have an overwhelming urge to just hug him and hold his hand, yet I've only known him for a short few minutes.

The skin to skin contact from our joined arms was like a fire had awakened inside me. I just hope that he can be mine. All mine. I just hope that Finnick doesn't spot him. Then I'd have some real competition.

I don't know what it is, but Cato's touch was like fire, yet soothed all my raw nerves, and held a feeling of safety within.

We walked with joined arms for only a few minutes, until we arrived at our room I am assuming.

Cato walked before me and took a seat near the window. He looked at me and smiled expectantly, " You can sit next to me if you want."

I gratefully smiled and took the seat next to him. Soon enough the students began to pile in and take their seats. On the opposite side to me, a tanned muscular boy sat. He didn't look as near as tall as Cato, nor as muscular. But you could clearly tell he was well defined. I was not attracted to him surprisingly. I preferred Cato...

"Hey, I'm Finnick, what's your name cutie" The guy addressed me. Unlike Cato, I didn't blush or stutter I just simply replied with " I'm Peeta."

A smirk came upon my face, it seemed as if Peeta wasn't attracted to Finnick. He didn't blush nor stutter. That can only mean good for me. Yet it doesn't mean that Finnick will stop.

" Hey Peeta," I began " I was wondering if you would like to be my study partner, since you will need help to catch up and all" I was surprisingly nervous. I've never been nervous.

Did Cato really just ask me that! I can't believe it. Thats actually pretty big, well at least I think it is. I immediately blushed and ducked my head. I was truly flattered.

"Er-er- Y-yeah sure C-Cato, I would l-love to b-be" Damn, my accursed stutter.

Can this kid get anymore adorable? His stutter is so cute, not to mention the faint blush that spreads across his cheeks when I speak.

But all I know is that, Peeta will be mine, and mine alone…..

Please Review, I really want some feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little taster, what do you guys think? Do you think this is a bit long winded? Please review, I'd like to know your views :) xx**

Chapter 3

Looking toward the clock at the front of the class, I noticed that there was only five more minutes until lunch. Great, lunch, who am I going to sit with?

I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head, I turned in my seat which was situated near the front of the class. To only meet the eyes of Finnick, whom I met this morning. He flashed me a cheesy grin and nodded his head towards me. I scoffed and looked toward the clock again.

As soon as the bell rang, the majority of students raced toward the door, I followed. As soon as I exited the class, a firm arm yanked me toward the side. I yelped in surprise and pain, I hope this wasn't some sort of school bully…. But it wasn't , it was Cato.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you that hard" He said whilst soothing the pain with his hand.

I blushed heavily and nodded, too flustered to comprehend words. I looked up, yes I had to look up he was a good foot taller than me. My head only reached a little bit above his pecs. His face held a sincere and apologetic look to it. It felt like I had known Cato for a long time, when in a matter of fact I have only known him for a few hours.

"Sit with me at lunch" He asked politely, " I'll introduce you to my friends" I smiled happily and replied, "Sure, that sounds great."

Cato sat me down next to him, well thats were I felt safe, if I were to say so myself. Clove sat down next to me and smirked toward her brother. Soon the table was filled with other students, Cato's friends.

"Guys, this is Peeta, he's from England" Cato said, enthusiastically quick.

Immediately they began to introduce themselves, "Glimmer, Cashmere, Johanna, Gloss, Thresh, Marvel, Clove and Finnick whom I already knew"

"It's nice to meet you guys" I spoke softly.

"OMG" Clove exclaimed, "Your accent is sooo cute , are you single"

"I know right Clove, Peeta you're really cute" Glimmer chimed in.

I heavily blushed and ducked my head. I chanced a look at Cato who looked rather furious. I knew I was going to fuck this up somehow.

Soon the table began to flow in a constant and relaxed conversation, par from me and Cato.

"So Peeta," Cato began, " Since we're study partners and all, do you think I could get your number, for study purposes obviously."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I have a lot going on with school and modelling work. Its hectic haha. R+R and will update soon :)

Chapter 4:

I flushed massively. Its only my first day at this school and I've already got a hot study partner…

"erm, y-yeah s-s-sure Cato" I said.

I dialled my number into his phone whilst he had a victorious smirk plastered on his face. The bell went, signifying the end of lunch. I hopped out of my seat and proceeded to my next lesson. Cato had caught up with me and was now walking beside me. The other students were staring at me, in a rather odd manor. Maybe it's because I am new?

We quickly arrived at the art room door. I looked at Cato expectantly.

"Well, erm , I'll text you later yeah?" He said.

"Okay, see you later"

He swiftly turned and walked away. Whilst I was fighting down nerves for this lesson.

* * *

I like art, its soothing , and I'm good at it. Well I think I am anyway. Our art teacher Cinna was a really cool guy. He told us we could draw whatever we wanted for our project, as long as it was done in the allotted time.

I chose to draw a countryside landscape. I had managed to do a good outline before the last bell went.

Thank god my first day has went okay, well better than okay. I still can't believe that Cato's got my number. But maybe I shouldn't rush into things, my life never goes this well….

* * *

After a relaxing shower , I finally settled down to sleep, even though it was only ten o'clock. Just as I was drifting off, my phone beeped. Who could that be, I mused.

"Hey Peeta, It's Cato. You okay? You seemed a bit tense. I hope your first day at school went well x"

Cato, Oh I completely forgot he had my number! Wait, did he put an 'x'!?

" Hey Cato, Im alright thanks. It's just a lot to take in. It has tired me out a fair bit. What about you? x"

Quite frankly, I was scared to put an x. Get a hold of yourself Peeta!

"Oh :(. I hope you're okay. I just want to hug you x"

Wow, he replies really fast. Thats good. Wait, what he wants to hug me?

"Shit , sorry I wasn't suppose to send the last part, I look like a dick now….. Although I did mean it x"

Wow, maybe he is as just as scared am I as when saying the right thing.

"No, Its fine Cato really, maybe you can sometime?x"

Damn , why did I send that! I feel like a twat. I'm ruining my chances because I'm an idiot.

"Yeah I'd like that, Maybe tomorrow? Anyways, I'm heading to bed, sleep well Peet x"

I can't believe it, I must have said something right, first time ever.

"Yeah that would be nice…..You sleep well too, I'll see you tomorrow Cato x"

"Sweet dreams cutie xx"

I couldn't help but blush at that. Maybe I do have a chance with him? Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is a quick update , but its because the last chapter was pretty short. So please R+R**

Chapter 5:

Highschool has been amazing over the past week. Cato has constantly flirting and texting with me, I think i'm really in for chance, for once. The only bad thing I can say is that Finnick is very persistent. And by that I mean he constantly tries to wrap his arm around my waist, and always tries to be right next to me. I mean, this is more attention than I have ever got in my life so I don't want to seem like some sort of attention whore. But I think Cato has noticed. He constantly gives Finnick a death glare, I don't want them to start fighting or something. I would feel awfully guilty.

* * *

I'm so nervous I thought as I waited outside of the school steps for Cato. Its been a few weeks into the school year now, and me and Cato have grown pretty close. He drops me home almost everyday, par from the days he had football training. To think I'm talking to a star quarterback is strange yet amazing. He has become very protective over me I've noticed, so have a few others. I'm really good friends with Clove, Cato's sister who is in my year in school. She says that when they are at home he vents about how he hates people staring and trying to flirt with me. To be honest, I haven't noticed. Everyone is extremely kind to me. Well today is our first study session, he has also asked me to stay over but I have avoided giving an answer, I'm really not sure, I'm pretty nervous as it is…."Hey, there you are!" Cato said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Haha" I laughed nervously, "hey"

"Whats wrong? Has Finnick said anything to upset you? God help me…." He said whilst taking my hand.

"No Cato, he hasn't Im just a bit nervous" I replied, heavily blushing. Cato skin was warm yet soft, it was tantalizing. He gave my hand a quick squeeze making me look up at him. He held a sincere look to his face, conveying a feeling of security towards me. I couldn't help but feel safe when around Cato. I can't really explain it, its just he makes me feel….

"Peet, don't be nervous, you're okay, I'm here , Clove will also be at the house, I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Cato said sweetly.

"No its fine Cato, don't worry about me, I'm sure i'll be okay" I replied shyly.

He gave me a cute pout and puppy dog eyes before pulling me toward his truck. He hopped into the drivers side whilst I got into the passenger. "My mum and dad are out tonight so me , you and Clove are alone, Clove's bringing Marvel round. We're getting a takeaway, do you like chinese? I thought we could get one and watch a movie, if you like it that is?" He said almost nervously.

"Erm yeah sure Chinese is good thanks, do you still want me to stay over? Because I won't if you have other plans…" I said nervously. Cato made me extremely nervous, even if he didn't try, I always had butterflies around him.

"Of Course I want you to stay Peet, I don't have other plans, you're more important" He said.

I blushed heavily again, I always seem to be wearing a blush when near him. I just nodded my head and smiled toward him as he drove, he smiled back and turned up the radio.

Arriving at his house had me in a fit of nerves, I hope I do and say the right things, I don't want to disappoint him. He hopped out the truck and came and opened my door, I smiled nervously at him and closed the door behind me. He placed his arm around my waist, which I didn't mind it was really nice and cute. I have grown accustom to Cato's touchy feely and possessive attitude and personality, Personally, I think it shows that he cares, which means a lot to me, because I think I really care for him.

He took me into his living room, which might I add, is massive. A huge TV hung of the centre wall and I assumed we were going to watch the movie here. As If he read my thoughts he said "We are going to watch the movie in my room If you don't mind? I'm also going to order the chinese now, is that okay?" "Y-yeah course it is" I quickly replied. He then done something unexpected. He wrapped both of his muscled arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. He then pulled me into his chest tightly. I have never felt so safe and wanted, this was bliss. He pulled back from the hug and smiled, I copied his action and looked into his endearing blue eyes. It felt like he was looking straight into my soul. His hand dropped to the small of my back and pulled our chests together, whilst the other cupped my cheek. He ran his thumb sweetly across my cheek whilst he began to lean forward. My heart was racing and beating like mad as I began to slowly close the gap between us. As soon as our lips touched it felt like sparks flew, the electricity that buzzed through me was elating. His touch was like fire as his hand raked across my back, I slipped my hands into his soft golden hair as he began to chew on my bottom lip.

We soon pulled back for air and he said breathlessly, "Wow, you're an amazing kisser"

I looked into his blue eyes and saw and overwhelming affection, "You're my first kiss" I said, embarrassed.

"Well hopefully I'm your first and last" He said smirking triumphantly.

"Yeah I hope so too" I replied.

"Well, shall we go upstairs?" He said.

"Yeah okay"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

All I could think of was Cato's lips on mine as we walked up the solid oak stairs. What does this mean now? Does it mean theres an us? What does it mean to me? I mean I want to take things slow, should I tell him this? I wonder what he thinks…..

Soon enough we had come to the door of Cato's room, he opened the door and gestured me to follow. In the centre of the room against the back wall was a large plush bed. Which looked uber soft, I wanted to just jump on it. Opposite the bed the wall was on was a large flat screen TV. Which was hung just right for lying down and watching TV. Thats when it clicked, he wanted to watch a movie in bed with me?! I don't want to do anything sexual yet, we just had our first kiss.

He must of seen the look of panic on my face as he said, "Hey, what's wrong peet?" The concern in his voice made me yearn for his touch and protection.

"E-e-er-r-r n-nothing" I stuttered.

"Peeta, you can tell me anything, I won't get mad or laugh or anything, just please tell me" The look in eyes told me he was telling the truth.

", I-I-I don't think i'm ready Cato, I, we , just," I let out a long shaky breath "I just want to take this slow" I winced , on the verge of tears.

His face softened even more and he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "Peeta, I want us to be something, I don't want just a fling or quick relationship, I want something that I'll treasure. And I couldn't find that until you came along. From the first day I saw you, I cared. And I can tell you now, I care a whole lot more. I just want to do everything right with you. I want to be with you, protect you"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "I care about you too" I whispered into his chest.

We fell into a comfortable silence, just embracing each other. "Peeta, will you be my boyfriend?"

My heart skipped a beat, did he just say that!? "Y-yeah Cato, I will"

He pulled me into his chest tighter and nuzzled my neck. He then pulled me by my arm towards the bed. My heart was racing, but I knew we were taking things slow. He stopped and pulled his tee over his head. Revealing his amazing chiseled torso, he looked like a greek god. I looked up at his face and he was wearing a smirk. Then he gestured for me to take my top of as well. The nerves hit me like a ton of bricks, I slowly and shakily pulled my tee over my head. His eyes held a hungry yet affectionate look as he drank in the site of my chest. He then proceeded to pull his jeans off, I immediately blushed and turned to give him some privacy. "It's okay Peet, you can look, I'm all yours and only yours" he spoke softly. I turned and looked at him only clad in briefs. The briefs hung low, exposing sexy V lines which were under his six pack. "I'll turn away whilst you take your jeans off if you like?" He sweetly said. I just shook my head in response and stripped my jeans off. "If you're all mine, then I'm all yours" I said. He smiled, exposing his perfect teeth. I smiled back.

He pulled me onto the bed and under the soft covers. He lay on his back, propped up by fluffy pillows near the headboard. I was stumped at what to do next, this is the first time I have slept in the same bed as someone else. He pulled me up so my head lay on his chest and my leg was wrapped around one of his own. The warmth from his skin, immediately heated my body. This warmth was infectious. I felt wanted and loved. He wrapped one of his muscular arms around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my head. " I think we should just sleep, I'm pretty tired, but only if you want?" he softly spoke. "Im pretty tired too, and I'm really comfy" I said blushing at the last part. He slid down from his propped up position so now my head was resting in the crook of his neck. I looked up to him and he lent down and pressed the sweetest chaste kiss to my lips, I smiled once he pulled away. And nuzzled my head into his neck. His arm was now around my waist, and he pulled me tighter towards him. I smiled in content.

"Night Peet" He spoke sleepily.

"Night Cato"


End file.
